


Charged

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Kurt is feeling...erotically charged.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Life in a Year [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Charged

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say erotically charged without also adding 'is that college talk for horny?' My entire life is one giant Friends quote.

Kurt hisses slightly and quickly releases his trapped bottom lip from the cage of his upper teeth. The tender skin has been bitten raw over the last few hours and Kurt keeps forgetting the pain.

He huffs and shakes his shoulders out to try and release some of the tension he’s feeling. It works...not at all and he grumbles almost inaudibly as he turns around to lean back against the sink to face the other direction, away from the window.

He stares defiantly at the kitchen wall ahead of him and tells himself he will not turn around again. He won’t do it. He is stronger than this. He is stronger than his baser instincts. 

He squints his eyes as his vision starts to blur from staring so hard at one spot before he groans, he rolls his neck, and suddenly he’s facing the window again.

Blaine is out that window. He’s been out that window for almost half an hour now. He and Lizzy have been playing in the backyard, dips and splashes in the kiddy pool included, and the image is REALLY not helping Kurt. 

He’s supposed to be cleaning the kitchen. Blaine had chuckled at Kurt’s repeated attempts to initiate intimacy all day and eventually told him to put that energy to good use cleaning the kitchen. Kurt had grumbled that the energy would be better served sucking Blaine’s cock.

No sex while Lizzy is awake. It’s a rule they came up with after she was born and it’s a rule that has worked well for almost four years…

And then Lizzy stopped napping.

And now on days when Kurt’s hornier than a teenager with their first significant other he has no outlet for it until Lizzy goes to bed at night. He had suggested one day that they drop Lizzy at her grandparents but that had only made Blaine roll his eyes with a chuckle and shake of his head.

Kurt’s been trying to wash the same plate for the last fifteen minutes and he looks down now to find said plate in the now lukewarm, semi-soapy water. He also finds one of his thumbs swiping rhythmically over the back of his other hand.

He smacks his palms onto the counter and lets out a frustrated groan. He looks back out the window to find Blaine looking back at him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Kurt figures his groan was louder than he thought it was.

He watches as Blaine chuckles (Kurt feels his stomach swoop at how Blaine’s shirtless body ripples with the action) before his husband winks at Kurt and gives chase after a squealing Lizzy.

Kurt picks up the plate in front of him and starts to aggressively wash it with the cloth. Blaine is going to pay for his flippant behaviour tonight once Lizzy goes to bed. And Kurt is going to get the relief he’s been dying for all day.

It promises to be one heck of a night.


End file.
